Your Love is Our Drug
by bloomsburry
Summary: James Potter and Sirius Black are sent back to College for an undercover police mission. By day, they act like your typical College jocks, but by night they try to track down the lead to a drug cartel that is supplying the AK drugs. Throw in a barely 16 year-old prodigy, a senior student - Hermione Granger - a.k.a their tutor, and you've got yourself a Jail Bait - (AU)
1. Chapter 1

"I repeat. Suspects are heading to the Godrics Hollow!" James Potter radioed the police chase as he maneuvered the Lamborghini through the streets. The tires of his expensive car screeching loudly as he weaved in and out of traffic. "They're heading through the northeast quadrant and I'm currently in hot pursuit!"

 **BANG – BANG – BANG**

"Enemy is engaging!" James shouted at the radio while using his one hand to stir the wheel. "I repeat, the enemy is firing! I need back-up!"

 **BANG – BANG – BANG**

"We're now at Godric's Hollow! I'm still in hot pursuit! The suspects are not showing signs of stopping!" He radioed loudly again as he entered the entrance to the gated community of Godric's Hollow.

 **BANG – BANG – BANG**

"Can someone get to my location?! I need back-up right now! Two of the suspects are still using deadly force!" James was so distracted with constantly reporting through open line of the Police Force when he failed to stop on time and went crashing into the rear of the enemy's escape car.

 **CRASH!**

Then, James Potter completely blacked out.

….

A day later…

"Do you know how much damage the Lamborghini took, Potter?" Kingsley Shacklebolt was yelling and James just simply took the scolding in silence. Sirius Black, who was sitting beside him, was trying to muffle his chuckling to himself.

"That is the first Lamborghini police car that has been donated to us by a Saudi prince and you just completely wreck it due to your recklessness!"

"I'm sorry Shackle-"

"No, Potter! Apologizing won't be enough to satisfy the irrevocable damages that you have cause! So I'm demoting you and pulling you out from active duty! From here on, you will be assigned to the Investigation Department!"

…..

A month later…

"This is a picture of a guy handing out something near the university. He was found dead a day after. He had a Dark Mark tattoo which only shows when hit by UV Light." The Investigation Director told both Sirius Black and James Potter. "The dead man was IDed as Gregory Goyle. He is a drug dealer, and has been distributing a drug called AK, or Avada Kedavra for short, to the Hogwarts University students."

"What kind of drug is this AK?" Sirius asked, staring at the pictures from the autopsy reports, which showed the Dark Mark tattoo on the dead man's right arm.

"AK is an ecstasy drug. It elicits La Petite Mort. It also kills when inhaled in higher doses." Tom Riddle told the two partners. "There's already been seven deaths reported which are linked to AK usage."

"Do we have a lead on the person whose been supplying this AK? And the whereabouts of this drug cartell's laboratory?" James asked the Director.

"Yes, we do." The dark-haired Director said. "Someone tip the Police Department that the person who made these AK are attending the Hogwarts University."

"What does the drug look like?" Sirius asked.

"The drug is green in color and glows. Our laboratory here is still doing a reverse engineering on the substance that we were able to acquire from Goyle's apartment. Once we are able to know its chemical ingredients, perhaps we will be able to produce an antidote for those who have taken it in higher doses."

"Why are we being chosen for this undercover mission again?" James inquired, sounding annoyed by the assignment.

"We chose you because both of you are still twenty-two years of age and still new. Other than appearing young, you can blend in well with the students. You can pass as Senior in Hogwarts University. Once we have reproduced your fake records for the enrollment, you will disguise yourselves as a senior transfer student from Durmstrung College of Science."

"So let me get this straight, Director Riddle." Sirius began. "Our next assignment is to disguise ourselves as Senior students and investigate the seven deaths and drug trafficking within the campus itself?"

"You are correct." Tom Riddle stated coldly.

"Lovely," The Black heir responded in a sarcastic tone.

"I heard your friend is working as a Professor in the University." Tom stated.

"Do you mean our friend, Remus Lupin?"

"Yes."

"I believe so, yes, he does work there." James replied, sounding puzzled.

"Well then, the two of you have nothing to complain about since your friend will be aiding you in your investigation."

"Can he do that?"

"Yes,"

"Well that's convenient." Sirius said, "This will make our work easier and faster. Perhaps we can crack this case within a week, James."

.

 **Six months later…**

Hermione Granger may be a sixteen-year old prodigy who attended the private school - the Hogwarts University - under a scholarship, but she still had her dignity.

It meant that she won't be bullied by some fellow seniors into tutoring them just because they were both lazy to do their homework.

"But Granger!" the tall, dark-haired football player protested as he stared down at Hermione through his glasses. "Padfoot and I need your help! You are the smartest person here in campus! At the very least, help us with our grades! We need you to tutor us!"

"I said no, Foster!" She told him as she began walking away while hitching up her arm full of books. "I have no time to be doing tutoring this semester!"

"Hey Granger!"

Hermione heard her name being called by Jaime Foster's best friend, Sirion Wight.

She ignored him too.

"We will do anything you want for two months if you just tutor us in in Microbiology, Granger." He said to her.

Hermione stopped in her tracks as she heard what Wight said.

"And I mean anything." She heard him say once more in a compelling voice.

Very slowly, Hermione turned back towards the two most popular boys in school, now strongly considering their request to become their tutor.

"Anything?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Yes, yes, anything!" Jamie Foster said, nodding his head hurriedly and giving her a puppy dog look.

"Alright," Hermione finally relented to their insistence. "I will tutor you both."

"YES!" Jamie exclaimed, moving to hug Hermione, but she sidestepped him and away from his grasp.

She saw him frowned at her.

"I'm not done yet. I haven't even stated the rules to you both." She told them.

"Rules? What rules?" Sirion Wight asked, looking puzzled.

"My rules." Hermione stated. "First things first, there will no physical contact between us. Second of all, your two months of voluntary service will start right now, and the first thing that I want you to do is carry these books for me."

.

At thus began the story wherein James Potter and Sirius Black became acquainted with Hermione Granger.

But it doesn't end here, of course.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, facebook pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on _**twitter, facebook or tumblr** _so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black and James Potter were at one of the College parties with the rest of the most Popular students of Hogwarts University – well, not all were popular there since both James and Sirius had brought their new favorite tutor with them as well, who stood awkwardly between the two men while the they survey the party goers around them.

"Tell me again, why am I even here?" The sixteen-year old brunette asked, looking around them nervously. She was only wearing a modest white cardigan over a nondescript top and a pair of blue loose jeans and converse sneakers.

She looked out of place among the rest of the students who mostly wore fashionable and designer clothing, even James and Sirius looked the part to be one of the _'In'_ crowd of the school.

"Because you need to socialize sometimes, Hermione." James Potter replied, sipping his orange juice laced with a bit of rum and glancing at the female beside him. "And this is the best way for you to meet new people from our school."

"Yeah, you've been constantly buried in books, Hermione, that we thought you might turn into a book case at the rate you've been taking all those books you find interesting." Sirius added as he leaned against the wall behind him while carefully wrapping an arm around Hermione, who immediately shrugged his arm away.

"Har, har, har, Sirion." The brunette said sarcastically. "And I told you not to do that remember?"

"Do what?" Sirius asked, grinning while raising his arm to wrap it around Hermione's shoulders. _Again_.

" _That_ ," Hermione said while elbowing the tall, dark-haired jock sharply in the ribs. But instead of releasing her like Hermione expected, the bastard simply tightened his hold around her and pressed her against his side.

"Don't look," Sirius murmured right next to Hermione's ear and Hermione stiffened at once at his close proximity. "Just pretend that you're listening to me, the bitch Alexandria is heading this way. I don't want to talk to her."

"He's lying, Hermione." James said, pulling Hermione away from Sirius. "Don't listen to him."

"I thought so," Hermione said while slapping the arm of the dark-haired jerk. "I don't like it when you use me to avoid Alexandria, Sirion."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Sirius said sheepishly, rubbing his arm where Hermione had hit him.

"And stop teasing her, Padfoot." James said. "How many times does she have to tell you not to do that?"

"Oh, alright Prongs." Sirius said, frowning at his friend. "You are no fun."

"We're here to observe only remember?" James reminded him, giving Sirius a pointed look.

"Alright, alright, geez." Sirius said, shaking his head.

"I don't understand why you even go to these parties if you're only here to observe." Hermione stated, glancing at the two men beside her and noticing their sudden silence.

"We like observing people, Hermione." Sirius said, smiling down at her. The girl didn't even reach past his shoulder. The girl was _that_ short. "We find them interesting."

"Especially when someone gets raving drunk," James added and Hermione turned to look at him. "The other night, some drunk kid jumped off the roof and into the shallow pool, injuring himself. Such a stupid thing to do."

"Really?" Hermione asked, sounding interested but truly she just wanted to go to her dorm and study. Not wasting her time observing people get drunk and wasted.

James noticed her disinterested tone and asked, "Are we boring you?"

"No," she lied, giving him a forced smile. "I'm just thinking about something else."

 _Like the thesis that I need to be finishing up this week._ She thought.

"I told you she won't enjoy coming here, Prongs." Sirius said, "She doesn't like these kinds of stuff."

"Well, I only want to help her out." James said, "I don't like it when some of the students here bully her just because she's way younger and smarter than they are."

"You are quite right." Sirius replied while he turned towards the girl in question. "What Prongs means by that, Hermione, is that we want others to know that you are under our protection now." Sirius said, "We want them to see that you are a part of our group. And if someone hurts you, they're going to get it from both Prongs and I."

"Thank you, but I don't need your protection," Hermione told them in a surprisingly cold voice. "I've been in the University longer than the two of you and I've handled myself well enough against those school bullies."

"Too bad then, Hermione. Because Sirius and I have officially made ourselves your bodyguard since you became our tutor and whether you like it or not." James replied, ruffling the girl's hair as he said it.

"Stop that!" Hermione snapped, batting his hand away. "That's really annoying!"

James simply laughed out loud while Sirius just smiled at the two of them.

However, James and Sirius instantly froze as they caught sight of their target moving to the dance floor with some blonde-haired girl.

There was no mistaken it. It was the drug dealer they've been ordered to look for.

Both James and Sirius exchanged a glance before turning their attention towards the girl between them.

"Hermione, do you want to dance?"

"Hermione, let's go dance."

James and Sirius said at the same time and Hermione could only stare at them.

"You go ahead James, and take her first." Sirius said to his friend. "I'll take her after you."

"I didn't even say yes yet, you idiots." Hermione said, frowning at them in disapproval.

"Just please say 'yes' Hermione." James said, giving her a puppy-dog look. "I really like this music and I think you won't get bored at all in this party if we just dance. So please dance with me Hermione?"

After considering it for a moment, Hermione finally relented, like she always did when it comes to these two idiots.

"Oh alright." She said.

"Thank you, Hermione." James said, smiling down at her.

James then took her by the hand and began leading her to the dance floor.

The music was a slow one and Hermione began to get nervous as she realized that this was a dance for couples.

"Am, I think I change my –" but before she could finish, Hermione found herself being pressed against a muscular torso.

Suddenly, her mouth went dry as her dance partner placed his hands around her waist and then brought her hands around his neck, bringing their bodies closer to each other that Hermione could feel every flex of muscles against her.

A blush suffused Hermione's cheeks and it only deepened when her dance partner commented on it, "You look cute when you blush Hermione."

In response, Hermione just wrinkled her nose at him, her mind not able to provide her with a proper comment while she was still in close proximity with a highly attractive man. Hermione decided that the best way to handle such a situation was to keep silent as they continued to dance.

Meanwhile, James Potter was eyeing the target's back and thinking of a plan in how to catch him on the act of distributing the AK drugs in these parties. It was reported that Rabastan Lestrange was always frequenting these college parties in the area while selling AK drugs to those who were willing to buy it. Sirius and James had been on his trail for the past month but it was always hard for them to catch the sneaky bastard on the act of selling the illegal drugs. But now they were there, hopefully Sirius and Jaime would be able to catch Lestrange red-handed tonight.

James didn't know how long he's been thinking about intercepting the drug dealer when his thought were interrupted by Hermione.

"Jaime, the music is over."

James looked down and realized that the music was indeed over, and Hermione was waiting for him to let her go.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione." He said as he released her from his embrace. "Let's head back to Padfoot, shall we?"

"Ok." Hermione replied as she allowed herself to be led out of the dance floor.

"So, my turn then?" Sirius asked, once they arrived near him.

"Yes, your turn to dance with her." James answered, handing Hermione to him, who looked like she was about to protest.

Sirius, however, just hauled her over his shoulder and walked straight to the dance floor despite her protest while the rest of the College students simply gawped at them.

"Put me down, Sirion! Put me down, now!" Hermione was saying.

James just shook his head at Sirius' antics and watched as later on when the two began to dance to an upbeat tune this time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on twitter, facebook or tumblr so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


End file.
